


Wicked

by battle_goats



Series: Coming Together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hq rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is a man with a plan.  Or, in which Ushijima is subjected to cruel and unusual torture.</p><p>Written for the Haikyuu Rare Pair Weekend<br/>Day 1: wicked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

        Ushijima glanced up when he heard the door open and close. Hinata stepped into their dorm room and collapsed onto his bed. Ushijima wasn’t blind to the large hickey on Hinata’s neck. It seemed like almost every day since the beginning of the school year, Hinata had returned to the dorm showing the tell-tale signs of someone who was regularly getting some action. Hinata had never mentioned a partner, but clearly he was jumping into bed with someone.  
         When his third year at university started, he was shocked to see that he would be sharing his dorm with Karasuno’s Hinata Shouyou. Even more surprising was that Hinata had been specifically recruited by the volleyball team. It’s why they’d been paired together as roommates. A third year mentoring a first year. Except they spent very little time together beyond volleyball practice. Hinata spent most of his time either in class, the library, or off somewhere else that Ushijima didn’t know about.  
         But Hinata was constantly coming back with hickeys, disheveled clothes, sometimes clothes that were clearly not his. Nearly every single day this happened, and Ushijima was unexpectedly jealous. He knew that he’d been attracted to Hinata since that first encounter they’d had outside of Shiratorizawa’s practice gym, but he hadn’t acted on it. Hinata had always looked so small and young that he hadn’t felt right attempting to pursue anything. And then, there was of course the distance. Ushijima only knew that Hinata attended Karasuno High School, and there was no one he could really approach for help. So Ushijima’s attraction was left unsaid.  
         Now though, now they were adults, and worse they were sharing a dorm room. So now Ushijima’s previous attraction came roaring back. While Hinata hadn’t gotten any taller since he was sixteen, there was a slightly more mature air about him. Hinata had his bouts of childishness, but there was no denying that he had grown up.  
         Ushijima glanced up at Hinata, who had fallen asleep over his covers, still fully dressed. Ushijima shook his head and got up. He lifted Hinata and slipped him under the blankets. He didn’t want to deal with being bothered later by Hinata who woke up cold.  
        

         The next day, Hinata jogged into the locker room to change for practice, and once again, he had a massive hickey on one side of his neck. Ushijima fought the urge to stare as Hinata stripped out of his shirt. There were more hickeys on his chest, and finger shaped bruises at his waist. Ushijima fought down a violent urge to punch who ever had touched Hinata in the face.  
         He hurriedly finished changing and headed for the gym. He made an effort to not look at Hinata. Ushijima knew that if he did, he’d want to just drag Hinata back to their dorm and fuck him senseless. It was incredibly frustrating because he had no claim to Hinata. The ginger was his own person, and since Ushijima had chosen to not make his attraction known, Hinata was free to pursue whoever he wanted. The urge to take and claim, as if he were some wild animal was becoming more and more overwhelming with each passing day.  
Practice droned on, and Ushijima just wanted to be done. He wanted to return to his bed and wallow in his own frustration. He couldn’t bring himself to even look at Hinata, who was wiping sweat from his brow, using t-shirt. The hickeys and bruises were on display again, and now someone else had noticed. One of their teammates, also a third year approached Hinata.  
         “Shit, Hinata, are those new ones?” he asked. Ushijima squeezed the ball he held between his hands. The temptation to spike the ball into his teammates head was strong.  
         “Oh yeah. I told him not to leave so many, but he wasn’t listening. But they’ll heal, and it’s not as if I’m planning on sleeping with him again,” Hinata admitted.  
         “What’s your secret man, how do you get laid so often?”  
         “Now, if I told you, then it wouldn’t be a secret, now would it?” Hinata said coyly. “But I can tell you that I’ve a particular set of skills that keep them wanting more.”  
         Hinata’s eyes flicked over to Ushijima, and Hinata licked his lips. Ushijima blinked in surprise. Why would Hinata be doing that? He couldn’t quite figure out what Hinata was up to. Ushijima jumped when the coach blew his whistle.  
         “Cool down time!”  
         The team moved to start on their cool down stretches, and Usijima’s eyes were drawn to Hinata once more. He appeared to be in a contest with the team’s libero to see who was more flexible. With his legs spread as he sat, and his palms flat on the floor, Hinata bent at the waist and slid his hands forward until his nose touched the floor. His shirt rode up in the back and Ushijima had to look away before he popped a boner.  
         Ushijima was certain that he wasn’t going to live to see graduation because Hinata Shouyou was going to be the death of him.

        Hinata returned to the dorm first. He’d rushed back, because he knew that if Ushijima made it back before he did then his plan wouldn’t work. Hinata rushed for the showers and quickly washed away the sweat and stink from practice. He’d chosen to wait to shower specifically because there was just a little more privacy in the dorms, than in the locker room.  
He toweled off and hurried back to their room. He couldn’t let Ushijima walk in before he was ready. Hinata had spent the last several months planning for this. He wasn’t about to let his hard work go to waste.  
         Hinata reached into Ushijima’s closet and found one of the other’s spare practice shirts. Hinata pulled it on over his head, taking in the scent of Ushijima’s laundry detergent, and Ushijima’s unique smell that had soaked into the fibers of the shirt. Hinata fussed with the shirt while looking in the mirror, he tugged at the collar until one shoulder was exposed and he nodded in satisfaction. Hinata laid himself across Ushijima’s bed. Hinata pulled the collar of the shirt up to his nose to breath it in. He fisted his cock and began to stroke himself to full hardness. It didn’t take long, with the Ushijima’s scent in his nose, and the knowledge that Ushijima could walk through the door at any moment spurred him on.  
         After nearly ten minutes, Hinata was forced to slow down, lest he finish before Ushijima came back. He slowed his strokes, his touch light enough to barely tease. Hinata was determined that the first time he was going to cum while in Ushijima’s bed, it would be at Ushijima’s hands, and not his own.  
         It was another five minutes before Hinata heard the door unlock and open. Hinata looked up and tightened his grip on his cock as Ushijima stepped through the door. The moment Ushijima was through the door and it was shut, Hinata implemented the next step in his plan.  
         “Wakatoshi,” he moaned. He heard Ushijima’s breathe hitch, and then Ushijima was approaching. Hinata sat up, moving in a way he hoped was seductive. When Ushijima was close enough, Hinata reached out and pawed at Ushijima’s crotch. Hinata looked up to meet Ushijima’s eyes and whimpered. “Want you. Want to taste you, feel you. Wakatoshi.”  
Ushijima groaned quietly. One hand came up to run through Hinata’s hair. Hinata leaned forward eagerly and quickly unbuttoned Ushijima’s jeans and tugged the fly down. He glanced up again and tugged down Ushijima’s pants and boxers. Finally getting an up close view of Ushijima’s cock, Hinata’s mouth watered in anticipation. He eagerly took Ushijima’s cock into his mouth. Hinata moaned loudly and fought down the urge to immediately deepthroat Ushijima. He didn’t want this to end too soon.  
         “Fuck, Hinata,” Ushijima asked as Hinata’s talented tongue worked him. Hinata pulled off of him and grinned up at him. His lips were shiny with spit and pre-cum.  
         “I’m pretty sure we’re passed the point of last names, Wakatoshi,” Shouyou said. Wakatoshi’s hand in his hair tightened and Hinata went back to sucking his cock.  
         “In that case, Shouyou, from now on the only name you’ll be screaming is mine,” Wakatoshi said. “I’ve hated seeing all those damn marks all over your body. Ah, knowing that they weren’t made by me.”  
         Shouyou pulled off him again, and this time, his smile was challenging.  
         “Then why don’t you do something about it?” he asked. Wakatoshi growled and gripped Shouyou by the shoulders and shoved him back onto the bed. Shouyou giggled as          Wakatoshi stripped out of his clothing. But his mouth went dry as he watched Wakatoshi pull off his t-shirt. The movement of his abdominal muscles under smooth supple skin was almost too much for Shouyou to take.  
         “That was your plan, wasn’t it? Flirt and fuck with other men until you made me jealous, and then seduce me,” Wakatoshi loomed over Shouyou, his face serious, but his eyes were dark with lust. He leaned forward and kissed Shouyou. Shouyou’s lips were soft and pliant, and that wicked tongue was already sweeping over Wakatoshi’s lips, trying to get in.  
         “Wakatoshi, please,” Hinata whimpered when he pulled away.  
         “What do you want, Shouyou? Hm? Do you want me to fuck your face? Or do you want me to pound your hole?” Wakatoshi asked.  
         “Fuck me, fuck my slutty hole. Oh, Wakatoshi please,” Shouyou begged. Shouyou managed to wrestle out of the shirt he was wearing, showing off all of his flushed skin for Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi leaned over the bed and reached into his night stand. When his hand returned to the bed, he was holding a bottle of lube and a condom. Wakatoshi opened up the bottle and poured some of the lube over his fingers. He quickly, but carefully pushed one finger into Shouyou, noting that it slipped in with hardly any resistance. Wakatoshi immediately added a second, which required him to go a little slower, but it didn’t take long for Shouyou to adjust to that to. A third finger joined in and Shouyou moaned loudly.  
         “Ready so soon? You really are a slut. Just as well, the sooner I can fuck you the better,” Wakatoshi commented. He pulled his fingers out and tore open the condom wrapper. He rolled the condom on and with a few quick strokes, he was lubed and ready to go. At some point, Shouyou had rolled over onto his stomach and was propped up on his hands and knees, with his ass angled upwards.  
         “Fill me up good, Wakatoshi,” Shouyou said. His voice was high and he sounded so incredibly needy. Wakatoshi spread Shouyou’s cheeks guided his cock towards Shouyou’s entrance. He pressed in slowly, carefully. His fingers might have been thick, they still weren’t quite enough to stretch Shouyou out enough to take his cock all at once. Slowly but surely, Wakatoshi’s cock slipped inside until he bottomed out. He moaned in tandem with Shouyou, who was beginning to get fidgety. Wakatoshi draped himself across Shouyou’s back, reveling in the feel of Shouyou’s warm skin against his own.  
         “Fuck, you feel so good around me, Shouyou. But I’m going to fuck you so good you won’t want anyone else’s cock,” Wakatoshi growled into Shouyou’s ear. He began to thrust then. With each thrust Shouyou let out a little gasp. Wakatoshi bit down on Shouyou’s shoulder and sucked on the skin. Shouyou cried out, and Wakatoshi felt him clench. Hinata began to rock, meeting each thrust as it happened, his voice got louder, but rougher from use.  
         “Wakatoshi, please, oh please,” Shouyou chanted. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room to a backdrop of their panting breaths. “F-faster. Fuck me faster.”  
         Wakatoshi complied with the order. He wrapped a hand around Shouyou’s cock and stroked him roughly. He knew he was going too fast, squeezing too hard to be comfortable, but Hinata didn’t protest. His moans got louder and became more drawn out until he was screaming.  
         Wakatoshi swore, and he was done. He’d been too wired up to last long. It felt like they’d barely gotten started and he was already cumming. He pulled out and sat back on the bed. Shouyou was so out of it he hadn’t even noticed that he wasn’t being fucked anymore. When he finally did he whined and whimpered.  
         “I didn’t cum,” he whined. Wakatoshi peeled off his condom and Shouyou turned to face him. “I want your cum.”  
         Shouyou dove forward and sucked on Wakatoshi’s cock to get the remains of his cum. Wakatoshi gasped and fought the urge to push Shouyou off. He was too sensitive, but he wasn’t about to deny Shouyou what he wanted.  
         Shouyou sat up and stroked his cock until he came. He covered his chest in his cum and he sighed in satisfaction. Wakatoshi dragged him forward to lick him clean. Shouyou giggled.  
         “Next time, I had better cum first,” he said. Wakatoshi looked at him.  
         “Next time?”  
         “Oh, there’s definitely going to be a next time. And a time after that, and after that, and after that,” Hinata declared. Wakatoshi licked up his chest and around a nipple.  
         “I can definitely live with that."


End file.
